The Long Way Home
by Chris-Benoit-4-life
Summary: The story is about two teenage girls that want to becom WWE superstars but turns out in a tragic death. Characters:Sandra[OC],Ashley[OC],Matt Hardy,John Cena
1. Chapter 1

1**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the wrestlers that appear in this story

"Do you want a drink Ashley?" Sandra asked as they both got ready to watch Friday night smack down.

"Yes please" she yelled back. "Come on Sandra it is starting"

"Ok I'm coming!!! SHIT!"

"What?" Ashley said with a laugh

"I spilled the pop everywhere"

"Here Ill help you clean it up!" She said as she ran in to the kitchen dragging her feet…

(Later)

"See there that wasn't so bad" Ashley said "NOW COME ON!!!"

As thee hours passed they had gone through 2 bottles of coca cola and about 3 bags of chips,

"This is great" Sandra said.

"OHH YEA," Ashley let out with a yep "JOHN CENA!!!"

As his theme song came on they both jumped up and started to rap it out "your time is up, my time is now, you cant see me, my time is now" as they plopped back down on the floor they both laughed out load.

"Hahaha that was fun I wonder what it would be like to be face to face with the champ?" As they both looked at each other and then looked back at the TV. As Ashley watch john Cena wrestle, And then I occurred I wonder what it would be like being a wrestler?


	2. Chapter 2

1"This could be it J.R, Ashley could be our new woman's world champion but only if she can attempt this pin count one, two, three she's done it Ashley our new woman's champion!"

People cheered for Ashley and her first championship belt. As her opponent Crystal fell out of the ring on to the mat and stumbled up the ramp. Ashley was so happy word could not explain. Little did she know that her enemy Sable was right behind her as Ashley turned around to show the belt to everyone WACK!!! She fell to the floor. People booed Sable and yelled, "you suck" as she stood there laughing at the badly wounded Ashley! Then all of a sudden everyone was screaming Sable looked up and she saw the champ running down the ramp. Sable got out of the just as fast as the champ got in.

"Ashley are you ok, Some one get an ambulance now!!" He yelled as he saw the blood pouring from the gash on here head. The paramedics came in to the ring and took her body and laid it on the stretcher as they rushed her to the hospital. Fans were shocked of what just happed to there beloved Ashley.

(3 days later)

John sat by her bed till she awoke, she opened her eyes with some struggle and said

"John" finally he said smiling at her.

"How are you feeling today?" He asked quietly?

"I'm fine" she said with a gasp.

"Do you want any thing or something?"

" I want you to stay here with me…"

"Ill stay here as long as you want me to" john said as he kissed her gently on the forehead.

(About a week later)

Sandra had got the news that her friend Ashley was in the hospital with an injury when she got there she had to fill out forms before she could see her friend witch took her 15 minutes after she asked,

"Can I see her now" she said, in a very grumpy voice. She made it to RM 143, as she opened it slowly and said in a soft voice "Ashley?"

"Come in" she said back to her as she opened the door wide open she was surprised to see john there with her,

"Oh hi John?"

" Hi" he said back and then smiled.

"How are you feeling ash?"

" Im better now but my head hurts."

" Well you don't have to worry about Sable any more,"

"Why?"

"Because she got suspended indefinitely because of what she did to you! But you want to know what the best part is?" Sandra said smiling!

"What like getting hit over the head is not the best thing!" Ashley said back with a scowl.

"You get to pick if you want her to be fired or to stay and fight in the wwe."

John and Ashley looked at each other with there heads turned sideways

"what do you mean Sandra?" John asked

"I mean Mr. McMahon had a change in heart for you Ashley,"

"Hmm sound a little fishy to me!"

" I don't know your suppose to give people second chances but maybe not this time I really don't know?"


	3. Chapter 3

1(A month after Ashley got out of the hospital)

"So Ashley do you know whom your going to defend that title against?" Her good friend Trish asked

"I think that I want to defend it towards Sable!"

"SABLE? But she is still suspended from what happened to you."

"Nope not anymore I phoned her up and told her she could come back."

"Hmm… ok if that is what you want to do,"

"yes I'm sure."

Ahh!!

"What was that?" All the girls in the change room were all looking at each other HELP!!

"That's Sandra!" Ashley yelled as she ran out of the girl's locker room, to see the worm eating Boogeyman was chasing Sandra with the worms in his mouth. Ashley noticed that Sandra had blood on her back as she ran with her hand holding her back, Ashley quickly looked over to see who was coming and to her and Sandra's surprise it was Matt Hardy running to protect Sandra, as she fell on the floor Ashley ran to help her up, then they both watch as Matt started to punch the boogeyman down to the ground. Soon after the boogeyman gave up and ran,

"Are you ok Sandra?"

"Yes I'm ok thanks," she said crying,

"We need so help over here" Matt yelled then looked at Sandra

"what exactly happened here?"

"Well I was coming back from the ring when I heard someone yelling and it was Leda running from the boogeyman so I ran up and yelled at him to go and he pushed me down and I cut my back open on the shelves"

"Here let me look at that" Matt said in a caring voice as Sandra took off her shirt in pain Matt examined the cut and said

"You need some help it looks pretty deep" as Ashley helped Sandra up she fell back to the floor

"Sandra!!" she yelled "are you ok?"

"I feel really dizzy I need to sit down" as Ashley took the topless Sandra in to the change room

Matt said "are you sure you don't want some help?"

"No were ok"

"Thanks for the help matt!" Matt did not stop making eye contact with Sandra as the door of the woman's locker room closed.


	4. Chapter 4

1

(About 3 weeks after Sandra got her back stitched back up)

Sandra walks through the hallways of the stadium and thought to her self I wonder why matt would come for me? I need to thank him but how? … OUFF ow as Sandra looked up at the person to say she was sorry she noticed it was Matt,

" uhh…Matt I was just coming to say" he cut her off I know and then he pulled her in for a passionate kiss. "Thanks" as she finished her sentence, she was so shocked she did not know what to do umm… ahh…

"I need to go" as she started to walk away she thought _what are you doing your letting the man of your dreams slip away._she stopped and yelled "MATT" as he turned around he saw Sandra running to him as she jumped on him and kissed he several times over again.

"Thanks again Matt" she kissed him once more and then said "see yea around"

"how bout dinner this Saturday" he said

" sure" she said back to him "what time?"

"8:00pm sound good to you?"

"Sure dose" she smiled and then said "see yea then bye"

She started to walk out to the parking lot to her car she hoped in to her car and drove off, when she got to the hotel she first went to her room and saw bouquet of Lilly's for her on the table she smile and ran over to see who they were from and of course they were from Matt she started to laugh and thought _wow this guy really likes me. _As she got all clean up to go tell Ashley the news she remembered that she was having John over that night so she stayed in her room so she would not catch them doing anything so she as she reached for the phone the phone rang she picked it up

"hello?"

"hey Sandra I have to things to tell you"

"wait I have to tell you too"

"ok Sandra you go first" Ashley agreed

" I have a date with matt"

"oh really"

"yes"

"oh hunny im so pound of you"

"Ok you tell me what your good news Is Ashley… Ashley hello?"

Hmm, oh well, ohh (Sandra yawed) "I think it is time for bed" so she lay down and closed her eyes. Little did she know this was going to be the last time she saw Ashley.


	5. Chapter 5

1The next morning Sandra woke up from the sound of someone pounding on the door… coming but the pounding would not stop I said I'm... she was cut off after she opened the door "Matt, John what's wrong weres Ashley?" as the tears rolled down Johns face "Matt were is Ashley?" she yelled, Matt took her by the hand and said come with me. When matt took her to see her beloved friend she never though she would be in a body sack "oh god… I think I'm going to be sick" Sandra said as the tears rolled down her face " this can't be happening why her?" Matt held her in closer and said, "it is going to be ok" Sandra lifted her head to see john holding his head in his hands. That was the only thing that I remembered, then later on I was told what happened to Ashley that night, her rival Sable shot her in the chest over there fight scheduled in a week from now, John blames himself for what happened he had proposed to her the same night and found out that Ashley was pregnant with his child. Sandra dose not wrestle anymore after what happened her and matt are still together and there engaged but she will never forget there long trip together… as Sandra looked up a matt she smiled and said "I guess were taking the long way home."


End file.
